One Hundred Theme Challenge: Wind Waker Style
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: The ratings on each chapter will range from K through M depending on the theme and my mood, but I'm going place it under M just in case. This story is completely TeLink TetraxLink , and yes, I plan to do all 100 themes, in order.
1. Introduction

One hundred theme challenge! This is a challenge developed by someone on Deviantart, and I thought it was pretty nifty. To start it off, this is going to be a side project for when I feel like not working on my main stories. Once I'm done with that, it'll be my focus 'till the end. The stories are not going to be connected.

**Introduction**

I stared at the gorgeous pirate that was limply hanging from the tree. A loose strand of blond hair fell from her creative up do and her sword on her side looked like it was threatening to fall off. After being confined to an island for so long, and the only pretty girls being some lady that can balance pots on her head, seeing someone so beautiful made my heart race. I looked down and prepared for my jump off of the small cliff.

I jumped onto the hard-packed dirt, practically skinning my knee as a result of my rare uncoordination. I started to walk to the center of the clearing when,

"CAAAW!" A loud screech sounded above the clearing, and I looked up to see two menacing birds swooping down, carrying a large person-like creature in each of their talons. They dropped the blue monsters down, and unlike me, they rolled on the ground and gracefully bounced back up, unharmed. They let out an unsettling call and lunged for me. I gasped and drew out my sword as I jumped away from their attack.

I sliced at one monster but it quickly jumped back. Apparently my training didn't help as much as I'd hoped. I took a quick glance at the girl who was still hanging from the small branch. I gulped and charged for the creatures.

"ARROUGGH!" I roared and did a jump attack at another pig-like annoyance. Blade and skin made contact, and the thing called out in rage and pain. I took three more swings and the creature fell back onto the ground, exploding into a puff of curling purple and black smoke. My first kill, ever. I swelled with pride until a hit in the head made me fall to the ground. "Ugh…" After a second of recovery, I jumped back up and swung towards the creature. A shouted another battle cry and slashed until I was swinging at black purple smoke.

I sat down to catch my breath when all of a sudden, above me, I heard irritated, scared grunts and groans. I looked up expecting to see another bird, but then saw the pirate girl swinging wildly from the fragile branch. "No…" I gasped and quickly stood up, holding out my arms, praying I would catch her.

"Ahh!" She yelled and I heard a snap. I looked up just in time to see her falling fast. I braced for impact, and with a surprised 'oof' from both of us, I was holding the girl of my dreams. A fell back on my butt still holding her, newly-wed style. She stared into me as I did her, looking deep into her dark blue eyes.

"Who…" She whispered, seeming somewhat entranced by me.

"Li-," I started to answer her unasked question, but was quickly interrupted.

"Captain! Captain! Are you okay!" I looked up to see a wide-chested man run into the cavern, followed by a shorter man with broken glasses. They looked around for a second until they spotted me. "Tetra!" They all shouted happily. I took a look down at the girl in my arms and she winked at me for some reason. I stood up and set her down, legs first, onto the ground.

"You're lucky to be alive Captain!" The broken glasses guy shouted and put a hand on her shoulder, completely blocking me out of the picture.

"Yes! Let's get back to the ship!" The other pirate-looking man said.

"Wai-," I heard Tetra start to comment, but was quickly hushed and pushed to the front of the cave. I sighed.

Tetra.

I liked that name.

Maybe someday…

Maybe.

**I hold reviews close to my heart, newly-wed style… Is that weird?**


	2. Love

**Love**

"I don't know. What is love?" Link answered back at me. We were both sitting on the bench on Windfall that looked out to the ocean.

"Love? From what my mom told me, it's a really deep personal connection between two people that is a result of a lot of time spent together. It's a feeling, like happiness." I heard Link whisper, _'ooh'. _

"That's interesting. Yeah I think I once heard my grandma talking about it." An awkward silence passed over us again with the only sound being the ocean. It was completely dark outside, which seemed to make the air smell even more crisp and salty. "Okay, truth or challenge?" I noticed he had yet to answer my question.

"Challenge, of course." Link laughed. "What? I'm a pirate. Of course I'm going to choose challenge!"

"I know I know. I'm just running out of these things…" He trailed off in thought until he made a loud, 'ah ha' noise. "Got it! Okay, I dare you to go to that old creepy guy that always standing by the tree asking about his daughter, and tell him _you love him_."

"What? No wa-…" I was not going to back off from a challenge, especially something so simple, posed by _Link. _"Fine. But wait, isn't he normally inside at night?" I asked, praying to the goddesses that he was.

"Nope!" He answered briskly and somewhat cockily. "I saw him sitting there. Apparently he's hopeful tonight." I sighed in frustration. Damn him.

"Damn you. Damn you a lot." I cursed and got up, while he just snickered.

"I know. Damn me straight to the underworld, right?"

"Ugh. Yes." He was on to me…

We walked down the path towards the grand archway of the town. We rushed down the stairs, past the auction house, past the Chu Chu shop, until we were peeking around the corner of the town's stone arch. Link was on the opposite side, spying from behind a bush. I looked at the tree to see, lo and behold, the gray old man sitting with his knees against his chest, rocking back and forth to the tune of the waves.

"Go!" Link stage whispered towards me. I sighed and stood up straight, and walked over to the man. As I was walking, I started to notice my head was hurting on the account of my extra tight bun on my head. I took out the small piece of metal that held it up and let it flow to my shoulders. I pressed it down one last time until I was standing right in front of the man.

"Excuse me?" I heard a giggle from behind me. I tried to focus. The man looked up at me and stood up.

"Oh! Are you here to ask about my daughter! Well she… she… she…"

"Hold on there, Pops. I just wanted to say that…" I gulped. It seemed like this word had more meaning then my mom was letting on when she told me all those years ago. "I love you." I practically whispered it. We stood there, silent. "So yeah. Sorry to be a bother." I started to turn around, but the man latched onto my shoulder. "What are you…?" I about started to kick and punch him, but then he brought me into a hug.

"Maggie. Maggie I've missed you so much. I knew you'd return." Maggie? Who was…? Oh. That must've been his missing daughter. Uh oh. He thought I was her.

"Sir, I'm not-,"

"Maggie don't joke around! I know it's you!" He stepped back to examine me. He stroked my hair. "Long hair…" He murmured. He then touched my nose. "Boop!" He giggled. "Button nose…" His hand went to my cheek. "Signature mole…" Mole? That was a zit… Talk about embarrassing. My face went red with his comment. Through the darkness, I could tell he was smiling. "Warm face always… and then…" His hand trailed across my face, through my hair, to my ears. "Pointed ears. It really is you Maggie. I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed and pulled me into another hug.

"Sir! I hate to burst your bubble but I'm _not _your daughter." I yelled and pushed him away. "Look at me! I have bright blond hair! The mole? Yeah, that's a pimple! My face is warm because you happened to mistake my blemish for a mole! I'm not Maggie." I started to blush again. Why'd I feel like being sincere? "I'm sorry." I couldn't turn away. I felt too bad. I had to wait for his comment. It felt like hours until he finally said, 

"Then why'd you say you loved me?" I sighed.

"It… it was a challenge by my friend. This is all a big misunderstanding. I'm sorry." And with that, the man started bawling.

"P-p-please just go!" He shouted, and like the wind, I ran back to Link. I kept running until I got back to the bench. I felt tears start pouring down my face.

"I heard all of that!" Link said from behind me as he jumped over the back of the bench.

"I don't think you understand what love is, Link." I wiped my eyes. "That's true love. He loves his daughter. And I completely broke his heart." I started to cry louder. I hunched over, placing my elbows on my knees. "I feel so bad."

"Tetra…" I felt an arm drape itself across my back. The warmth made me feel less bad. "I'm sorry I made you do that." I sniffed for the last time. I should not have been crying in front of him.

"It's okay. Let's get back to the game."

"Are you sure? We don't ha-,"

"It's okay. Really." I sat up, but Link left his arm in place. "Truth or challenge?"

"Truth. Sorry I'm a whimp." That reminded me. He never told me who _he _loved. That's what started this whole 'love' thing anyway. He only answered with an 'I don't know' last time.

"You definitely are. Okay, since you didn't answer my question last time, who do you love_?_"

"Seriously Tetra? Didn't I answer this already?"

"Seriously. And no. You only said I don't know, then asked me what love was. And for the record, I feel more comfortable with you calling me Captain." I snickered and he sighed.

"Well then, _Captain,"_ He sneered. "I guess I love my grandma, my sister and…"

"And?"

"And… that's it."

"Not-uh. You're totally lying."

"Am not!"

"Admit it! You added 'and' for a reason! Spit it out!"

"Fine! I love you, Captain Tetra!"

**For the record, I know it's called truth or dare, not truth or challenge. Just thought I'd clear that up.**


	3. Light

**Light**

"Ah I'm so glad Medli and I are the same size," I whispered under my breath as I tugged the hem of her dress down just a bit. I smiled and took a swirl in front of the mirror to see the pretty colors mix together in a dizzy pattern. The dress was mostly red, but tie dyed in were some pinks and blues as well. It went down to my knees, and matched my flats perfectly, which were light blue. The dress was very A-line, which made me look, in my opinion, just perfect. And to top it off, other then the sequins of course, Grandma let me put my hair down so it went to my shoulders. I looked adorable!

"Aryll are you ready to _go?_" Link asked, obviously annoyed, from the other room.

"Yeah hold on!" I shouted from the upstairs. I rushed over to the small box that was sitting on a little side table Grandma had bought a couple of months ago. I lifted the top of the box to reveal a small pendent that Captain Tetra let me keep because she said it matched my eyes.

The necklace part of the pendent was pure silver, making it very valuable, but the gem itself was incredible. It was tiny, but the bright green stone made all light that went through it a beautiful emerald shade. Not like the color of a green rupee. It was deeper than that. The stone itself was surrounded with the same silver the necklace itself was, making it simple, yet elegant.

I side-stepped back over to the mirror and put the last touch on to my outfit. I took a step back, and I was picture perfect.

"Coming!" I shouted and hopped down the ladder. Link smiled when he saw me, but the smile turned into a groan when I started giggling at him.

"Shush! Tetra said I had to wear it!" I giggled some more.

"I know! You'd never wear that by your own choosing!" He was wearing a black suit that looked a tad bit big for him, and had a green tie that matched the color of his old hero's outfit exactly.

"Oh hush sweetie. I think he looks charming!" Grandma complimented, then scooted us together. "Come on now, family picture time!" She set the pictobox on the stand and set the self timer on. Or at least she attempted to. "Link? How do you make this thing wo-," She got cut off by a sudden flash. "Whoops. That's not it." I figured I must've looked so darling with my _eye closed. _I laughed it off though. Link set the self timer for her, and he quickly rejoined the group by putting his arm around me, and Grandma putting her hand on his shoulder. "Smile!" Grandma reminded us, then _flash _again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Grandma? I'm sure someone there would love to dance with you." Link asked for about the third time.

"No it's okay sweetie. I'm much too old to be traveling on a boat across the sea anymore. Especially to Windfall!" She laughed her sweet ol' signature Grandma laugh and Link shrugged.

"Okay. We'll be home around midnight."

"Okay, promise to take care of your sister!"

"I will I will."

"Good. Good night now!" We headed out the door once we each got a big smooch on the forehead.

"Sheesh I wish she would just let us go sometimes without such dramatic goodbyes." I commented, not sure if that was the right thing to say near Link.

"Oh give her a break. We left her for a very long time, especially you, without any idea where we were. She's just being a Grandma." He jumped into the dragon-shaped boat first and helped me inside.

"Fine. Tetra is going to freak out when she sees you, ya know." I said as Link whipped out his Wind Waker.

"Why do you say that?" He said as he tried to remember the right pattern for the hurricane spell.

"Well hello! All she's seen you in ever is either your crawfish pajamas or your hero's outfit. She's going to keel over seeing you with your hair actually combed for once, and you wearing something nice." Link scoffed.

"Maybe you're right." He hummed under his breath as he conducted the spell, and a giant, deafening hurricane picked us off the sea. I held on for dear life to Link as he held onto the boat's rudder.

Seconds later we safely landed in front of Outset Island. I tried to fix my hair as he steered us to the dock. He jumped off, grabbed the edge of the dock, and pulled himself up. He helped me off the boat and I noticed the infamous pirate ship docked on the opposite side of the island.

"Why are they docked way over there?" I asked as we walked into town center.

"I don't know. Last time they were here, they docked there to be inconspicuous. But I don't know why they would now."

"That's why I asked…" We walked past the Chu Jelly shop, then reached our destination. Link opened the very regal, put of place looking door, adorned with gold decoration.

"Aryll!" Someone shouted behind me. I turned to see Medli half flying, half running towards me. We hugged, making sure I didn't touch her instrument, then she pushed past us into the building.

"Sorry! Really late!" She shouted.

"Wha…?"

"She's playing the music for this event."

"Oh." We stepped in to see Makar already up on one of the podiums. I looked around to see a number of familiar faces. I recognized Maggie, a girl I stayed with for days at the Forsaken Forest (once poor, now very rich), wearing a sparkling jade green dress. I saw The Killer Bees, all dressed up, looking for trouble. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Jin and Jun-Roberto pushing Ivan and Jan towards the two little girls, Joanna and Potova. Even Mila, the now completely dirt poor girl who once dirty rich, was wearing a beautiful, deep purple gown.

Link went over to the drink stand while I sat down in a chair. After a couple of seconds, Niko took place right next to me.

"Heey Aryll!" He happily exclaimed over the music.

"Hey Niko." The drink stand was very tempting at that point. Niko was nice and all, but he was annoying as all get out.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. I noticed that a slow song was coming on, and already some couples were slow dancing on the pretty red carpet. I wanted to say no to the buck-toothed sea pirate, but I didn't have the heart to.

"Sure." At least he looked decent. He was wearing nice black slacks, and a formal white dress shirt with ruffles and everything. He was still wearing his bandana though... He got up and took my hand, then gently placed his hands on my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and we swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. He spun me around, and I spotted Link standing alone by the snacks. "Hey Niko. Where's Captain Tetra?" Niko looked off in thought, then shrugged.

"I'm thinking she's on the boat right now. Wanna go see if we can find her after this song?" Darn, thought I was going to ditch him sooner.

"Yeah." We swayed some more, and finally Tott came up on the stage-like set up to announce this was going to be a 'funky' beat. Funky? What did he mean by that?

Niko grabbed my hand as we rushed out of the door. We ran towards the direction of the boat and we carefully walked across the pointy thing on the front of the ship and jumped down to the downstairs door. Niko knocked.

"Hello? Captain?" He called out.

"What do you want, Niko?"

"Can I come in? Aryll wants to see you."

"Aryll? Sure." The door magically opened and we stepped in. It was a lot warmer on the inside. We walked to the back of the room to Tetra's quarters. She was lying on her bed, wearing an elegant black, strapless dress (A/N I don't know how she would hold that up. She has no boobs…) with pink ribbon trim on the top and bottom of the dress, then a pretty piece of ribbon on the waist.

"Tetra, why aren't you at the dance?" I asked.

"Niko go away."

"But… but…"

"Niko Williams, as your captain, I am _ordering _you to _go away._" She used a tone of voice that even scared me. And I spent a couple nights at the Forsaken Forest. And Williams? I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Fine…" And with that, he was out the door.

"Did he ask you to dance with him? Is that why he's here?" I sighed and answered yes. "Oh thanks goodness. He's been talking non-stop about you ever since you went back to Outset. I even read his diary, and there are _poems _about you and your pretty green eyes! Isn't that so hilarious!" She sat up and patted the bed next to her for me to come and sit. I sat, but blushed at the thought of Niko liking me that much.

"That is pretty funny I guess…" I looked down to make sure Tetra didn't see the shade of red that was forming on my cheeks.

"Wait… you like him back, don't you?" She started laughing aloud. _Very loudly. _She jumped off the bed and started jumping in front of me, pointing and singing,"You like him don't you! Oooh Aryll has a crush on Niko! Aryll has a crush on Niiiko!"

"Shut up! I do not! He's annoying and has buck teeth!" I whispered loudly.

"Oh don't lie Aryll. You know it's true."

"Whatever. So why aren't you in there?"

"Where? At the dance?" I nodded. "Because… I dunno. I don't feel like it."

"But I hear the punch and cookies are phenomenal. Plus, Link's wearing the suit you told him to wear." She put her hands on her hips.

"Not uh. You're lying." Darn, I was caught.

"Okay, I didn't _really _hear that they're phenomenal. I'm just gues-,"

"No no no. Is he really wearing the suit?"

"Yeah. He's looks hilarious." Tetra laughed and reached in her desk for a small pictobox.

"Fine. I have to see this. Come on." She said and rushed out of her room. I followed and we exited the inside.

"Finally you guys. What took so long? And Tetra, what were you singing about? I thought I heard my name…" Tetra gave me a side-glance.

"Ohhh nothing." She said in a sing-songy voice again. We balanced back onto the island and ran to the mansion. Tetra held up the pictobox to her face as we walked into the building.

"Smile Link!" Tetra yelled out to Link, but I don't think he needed the encouragement. I noticed he instantly smiled when he saw Tetra in her fabulous gown. There was a blinding flash and I heard gasps. I looked around, guessing people were wondering if the flash was lightning, but instead they were all staring at Tetra. Had she made them angry? Even Makar and Medli stopped in mid-play to stare at the pirate. Tetra noticed too, and slowly she dropped her arms back to her sides. "Uh what are we looking at?" No one said a word, or moved. After a few seconds, the school teacher of the island shouted,

"You look amazing, Captain Tetra!" Tetra blushed and giggled into her hand.

"Medli!" Link shouted. I looked over to see him hold a finger up. Medli nudged Makar, and he nodded. At least I think he did… Suddenly, they started playing one of the most beautiful slow songs I'd ever heard.

"Tetra? May I have this dance?" Link held out his hand to the blond captain, and all she did was blush more.

"Dance with you? I don't da-…" Ugh. I stepped up, grabbed her camera, and pushed her into my brother's arms. "Aryll!" She shouted once she was in Link's embrace. I shrugged. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Niko.

"May I have this dance, Aryll?" I backed up a little.

"Dancing isn't really my th-," I felt a sudden push, and Niko was holding me. "Tetra!" It was well deserved anyway I guessed.

The dance ended, and Tetra went to the snacks. I followed.

"So is my bro a good dancer?" I asked, grabbing a cookie. She laughed.

"Yeah, I think _I'm _the one with two left feet!" We laughed. "How about Niko?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't really tell if someone's a good dancer or not. He's pretty light on his feet I guess."

"Oh Link definitely is. All of his training definitely paid off. Watch out for Niko, by the way. I think he plans to kiss you by the end of the night!"

"Ew!" I laughed and mockingly covered my mouth with my hand.

Soon it was midnight and everyone said their goodbyes and left. Now all who were left were Link, Medli, Makar, Niko and I.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave." Link thought aloud and gave me a look.

"Swordsman? Do you think you could give me a ride back to my island?"

"Sure. Well Tetra, I think that we should do this again sometime…" Link commented and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear. I felt Niko grab my hand, and he whispered in my ear,

"Would you like to hang out sometime later?" I blushed and nodded.

Niko was annoying… but he was pretty charming…

He brought me into a hug, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Link and Tetra doing the same thing. We separated, and I looked at Niko. He closed his eyes… leaned forward and…

_Flash! _

A light went off that could only be a pictobox.

"Tetra!" Niko and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh-ho-ho just wait 'till the guys get a load of this!" As they laughed, Niko leaned forward and captured my lips in his. He pulled back and left the building without a word. I touched my lips gently with my hand and I felt someone hug me from behind.

"I can't believe it!" Medli whispered in my ear.

"Yeah… I know…" That's when I saw Link kissing Tetra as well.

A flash went off behind me.

I turned to see Makar giggling with a tiny pictobox in his hands.

"Just wait 'till the Great Deku Tree gets a load of this!" Makar giggled some more, and I joined in.

"Makar!" Link shouted, separating from Tetra. "Why you… I could very well not give you a ride, you know!"

"I can always fly him over." Medli said thoughtfully. She and Makar high-fived and Link sighed.

"I'll get you back somehow…" He and Tetra hugged again, and we left the mansion with love-filled hearts.

**Whew. That was a long one. I used the concept of light and turned it into the camera flashes being the main idea. Sorry it was so long. Oh, and sorry that it was mostly Aryll x Niko. I don't know how on Earth I got that idea, but I did it anyhow. Hey! There was still some Link x Tetra!**

**To Dash Handsome: Unfortunately, no Zelda obsessed friends. Just me. And I just learned two days ago. I cannot wait for the epicness. **

**To everyone else, thank you for your wonderful reviews!**


	4. Dark

**Dark**

"Link? Liiink!" Zelda shouted in her sleep. Her love for him made me want to destroy every island on the Great Sea. Neither knew they were in love with each other, but it was as plain to see as the light of day. I hated every second of having to watch over her. But if I didn't, I knew the Hero of Time's descendent would come save the day again, and _I'd _look like the idiot. I wasn't the one wearing the crayfish sweater and clashing orange shorts. Seriously, what was he thinking when he dressed himself.

But that was beside the point.

"Liiink!" I placed my hand on Zelda's forehead and released all of my thoughts. I veered myself into a state of unconsciousness as I attempted to see into Zelda's mind.

"_Link! Where are you?" The pirate captain yelled across the ocean. She was standing on a small circle of an island that was completely surrounded by water. No other land as far as the eye could see. She was pacing around the island, her hands tugging at her skirt. Tears were falling down her face as she called out once more. "Link… help…" With that, she fell to the ground. She started sobbing and thrashing on the ground, yelling at the goddesses to give her back her hero. She clawed ferociously at the damp, grassy ground. The island was so small, that once she lay down all the way, her height stretched across the entire island. _

"_Zelda. Stop." I commanded through the misty air. She did and immediately sat up. _

"_What? Who are you?" She yelled through her tears. _

"_I, Princess Zelda, am Ganondorf. Soon to be ruler of the land, above and below the sea." Her eyes narrowed as she continued her search for me, unbeknownst to her that I was the mist since my form wouldn't carry through to her mind. _

"_Where are you. Show yourself!" I laughed my menacing laugh._

"_Oh Zelda calm down. You'll see me eventually. She sat in criss-cross position and crossed her arms, like an angry child. _

"_Fine. Where am I." She stated rather than asked. _

"_On the Great Sea of course." _

"_Don't fuck around with me, Ganon. I know this is a dream. Where am I, in real life."_

"_You're still in Hyrule, _Princess._"_

"_That's bull. Where. Am. I."_

"_Ah ah ah. You'll see soon enough." _

I started to focus on my real surroundings, and soon I was facing away on the edge of Zelda's bed. Zelda started grunting incoherent words. I laughed again. Only seconds later did her hero, Link, appear through the giant doors of the cavern.

_Zelda's POV_

"_Ganon you son of a bitch, where are you?" I screamed at the sea. I dug my fingers harder into the solid dirt ground. I heard crackling, and suddenly the circle on the ground broke, and I was swept into the raging ocean. _

"_Link…" Darkness overcame me as I was swept deeper into the black water._

**Sorry if my chapters are too short. My goal is to have my total story be more than 150,000 words, but I have a small attention span, and I know a lot of other people do too!**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

I held Aryll close as she silently wept. This was only the second time we had visited Grandma's grave, and it had only been three days since she died. Aryll was still very fragile. We were standing on the most western point of the island, on the cliff where the Stone Head was once. It was Grandma's favorite place to go when she was little; at least that's what she always used to tell us.

But since she's been gone, the island hasn't been the same.

Mesa, the friendly gardener, now sat alone in his house, day and night.

Abe, the man with the pigs, no longer took care of Link the Pig, causing the once large swine to dwindle down to a regular sized pig.

Rose, Abe's wife, stopped eating, and she too was a normal sized woman. She looked unfortunately disproportionate though.

Joel, Rose and Abe's son, spent all of his time on top of the eastern island, looking out to the sea with empty eyes.

Zill, Joel's younger brother, drew hearts in the sand with his brother's retired stick toy. His nose no longer spewed snot; all of it disappeared after fits of crying for the loss of my Grandmother.

Orca, the island's best swordsmen, spent all of his time in bed.

Sturgeon, Outset's genius, took a permanent stance by Grandma's grave. No one knew it before, but Sturgeon had a huge crush on Grandma before she died, and now he missed her terribly.

Sue-Belle, the girl who always balanced pots on her head, lost her sense of balance and could no longer balance anything on her head.

The quiet old woman that resided in the little cottage on Outset was more popular then anyone really realized. It was somewhat of a domino effect.

It was weird; I don't think that I was affected by it as much as everyone else.

I mean yes, she was my closest relative, and a good replacement for my mom, but her death hadn't really caused a huge impact on my life. Maybe I just needed time to think.

"Aryll, I'm going to the Earth Temple. I need some space. Time to think."

"But… but… Link. Grandma…" She pointed to the head stone and looked up to me with big puppy dog eyes like the stone was a real person.

"I know." I switched to my quiet voice, "You can always snuggle with Sturgeon…" She finally smiled and pushed me away jokingly.

"Have fun, I guess…" I nodded and got up. I whipped out my Deku Leaf and rode the wind down to my red, dragon-shaped boat. It no longer talked or had a personality, since it had been ages since I had defeated Ganon, and King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule died in the depths of The Great Sea.

I changed the directions of the wind and headed east to Headstone Island.

After a short amount of time, I arrived. I jumped off the boat, expecting The King of Red Lions to shout at me and ask what we were doing here. He didn't.

I walked in, and walked all the way until I got to the main room with the giant statue in the middle. I sat in the corner, nearest to the door, and put my knees up to my chest.

I sat there for a long time, hours, thinking about the past few days. There wasn't much to think about, mostly the fact that she was… well, that she was dead. It was weird thinking about going home for Grandma's Elixir, then remembering that I'd never see her again.

Suddenly clattering sounded from the room behind me. I knew it wasn't monsters, because all of those were wiped out years ago.

"Hello…?" I called out. I got up and pressed myself into the wall. I put my hands up in defense for whoever, _whatever, _was going to come through that door. I long ago had retired my Master Sword and mirror shield since I no longer had use for such items.

The sliding stone door opened to reveal someone I hadn't seen since Aryll came back, around the time I had defeated Ganon. Tetra, the young pirate captain of the Great Sea.

"T-T-T-Tetra?" My voice was unusually shaky, but Tetra looked so much different. She had curves, long hair, and her voice had changed so much.

"Link?" She asked in her much more smooth voice. I took a step forward towards her, and she did the same. I held up a hand and she placed hers against mine. My hand was much larger. Our hands used to be the same size when we were teenagers. I took a step forward, and wrapped my arms around her still small shoulders.

"I've missed you so much, Tetra."

"Me too. I've missed you too, buddy." My insides felt like they were being squeezed, then gently released. I felt so good and bubbly, seeing my old best friend again. I had forgotten about why I had even came to Headstone Island, and about ten minutes of catching up with Tetra, I had convinced myself that the reason I came to the partially forgotten island was just to see her.

**Hm. This chapter is kind of lame. Oh well. **


	6. Breaking Away

**Breaking Away**

PROCRATINATION BLOG

So there's this new girl, Tionna. She told us she wanted to be called Tetra though, so more power to her I guess. So this is going to be my little journal to record the new girl. I promised myself I would do this next time someone new came around, but I forgot about it when that kid Nick showed up. He was funny, and I just kind of forgot about. Tetra's kind of intriguing too, so I want to see how this progresses (if it does at all).

Day 1

Tetra dresses pretty casually. Short sleeve shirts, weird vest thing, etcetera. She's kind of bossy to the other people in our cubicle (Nick and Matt) but is strangely nice to me. She's always smiling and laughing, and whenever she makes a joke that's making fun of someone else, she always winks at me. I have nothing against it though. She's pretty attractive.

Day 2

Today Tetra got in trouble with our boss, Mr. Nohansen. She said something about him a _bit too loud_. She still laughed with us for a bit though. Well, us being me. She likes to tell Nick and Matt to get her coffee often, and she's practically always yelling at Nick to stop goofing off, even though she's the bigger procrastinator at the cube. Well maybe that's me. Wow, I definitely win the award for the biggest stalker.

Day 4

ANOTHER talking to with the boss. She was pretty pissed. She started emailing me about what happened, and apparently she's being to "casual" with her humor. So I guess that'll be fixed soon. Is it weird that I got major butterflies in my stomach when I saw an email from her? I guess I like her, more than a friend. I'll ask her out tomorrow.

Day 6

Looking back, I never asked her out. She was pretty upset. She's changed her attire to long sleeve shirts and long pants, yet the Mr. Dorf called her in AGAIN. I emailed her, asking what was wrong, but she never responded. No more winks, jokes, demands for coffee, nothing. Something suspicious is going on, and I think it's a little deeper than work.

Day 7

With three run-ins with the boss already, Tetra's been doing more work than play. She's been quiet, and been taking frequent trips to the bathroom. Weird? Maybe. I guess it's a "girl thing". Tomorrow's casual Friday so I bet she'll be happy about that. I hope anyway. I've missed the original Tetra. She was so fun loving.

Day 8

No Hawaiian shirt, no shorts, no nothing. She didn't even let her hair down (literally and metaphorically). I emailed her, and all she said was, "nothing". That's it. I'm asking her out today no matter what.

Day 9

She has a boyfriend. _Of course_she has a boyfriend. So I asked her just as friends if we could go out, but she said that her boyfriend would get mad. She's not here today, so all of this news is coming from Friday. I asked Nick where she was, and he said he heard she was at the doctor's. I texted her through my email, so I don't know what's going to happen.

Day 10

No replies, nothing. She wasn't even here today. I'm going to go see her today, boyfriend or not. This is just too weird, and I heard a rumor that Boss might fire her if she isn't in tomorrow. I asked Nick what hospital, and he thinks St. Mary's. I'll check there.

(real time)

"Yes I'm looking for Te-, Tionna Rule?" I said pleasantly to the rather plump receptionist.

"Uh let's see here…" She took out her clipboard and flipped through various, highlighted pages. "Rule… Rule… Rule…" She stopped on a certain name and pressed her finger against the paper. She adjusted her glasses and leaned in to read the small print. "Says here that she has requested no guests, so you're outta lu-…"

"Oh please let me see her. I'm an old friend. Very old friend. We've known each other since we were kids. Please." The lady, Rosey, chomped her gum and looked up at me over her glasses. "Hm. There's something about you, boy, that I like. You seem trustworthy. Go on in. Although I'd be careful of her boyfriend. He seems like a feisty one." I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know. Thank you very much, ma'am."

"Call me Rosey."

"Right, Rosey. Thank you so much." She told me the info and I hurried over to the elevator. Right when I stepped in, my phone started playing my text message ring tone. I clicked "OK", and the text read,

_Are you there yet? Is she alright?_

From Nick. I thought so. I texted back, _yeah and I don't know_, and put my phone away, and on silent.

I stepped out on floor three, and rushed over to room 44. I checked the name on the door, and sure enough, Tionna Rule. I knocked, then stepped in.

"Tetra?" I peered in to see an awful sight. The blond-bombshell was strapped to all sorts of wires and machines, pumping God knows what into her veins. Her eyes were closed, and I noticed straight red lines on her forearms. What? Her eyes opened slowly as I stepped in.

"Li-Linus?" I nodded and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I barely know you, but I've missed you, and Boss-man threatened to fire you if you weren't at work tomorrow."

"Oh. Well that's okay. I… I didn't care for that job anyway. Plus, I thought it was weird that you kept talking about me on your Procrastination Blog." I got butterflies in my stomach when she gave me her signature wink. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"No it's alright. I've been doing the same thing about you."

"Y-you have?" She nodded.

"Yep. Can't trust anyone these days. Might as well observe as much as you can. So you must be here for something. Just to tell me I'm going to be… be fired?" She asked weakly. I shrugged and said,

"Well that, and I was wondering what you were doing here."

"Well…" She sighed and eyed her arm. The one with the cuts. "My boyfriend… he was…" She gulped. "Worried about me. So he sent me here."

"Oh." I kneeled down and examined her arm.

"Also, they think I'm pregnant. AND they wanted to talk to me about the bruises on my back."

"Pregnant… bruises? From what?"

"Exactly. That's what they want to know, but… but. I don't know. I'm not at liberty to say."

"Oh Tetra, come on. I took all the trouble to find you, at least compensate me somehow." She laughed a little.

"How did you get in here anyway…?" I laughed.

"Long story. And I'd _tell_you, but you won't tell _me_your story. What bruises?" She sighed and closed her eyes. I held her hand and waited about thirty seconds until gently touching her face.

"It's… it's my boyfriend. All of why I'm in here… all of it is because of him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Linus, I've never told anyone this, but he… he has a slight anger problem. He likes to take it out on me. That's what the bruises are from." I couldn't help but gasp.

"Tetra… Well then what about the cuts?"

"I did it because of him. After I learned I was pregnant. I don't want to have his baby, Linus, I don't." She begged towards me and I squeezed her hand.

"Well I'm sure you can get an abortion or something. They have treatment and stuff like that."

"But those cost money. Money I don't have. Especially if I'm getting fired, because I am _not_going back there. And plus, if I were to abort this baby, I'd be done for. You don't understand Greg. He's…"

"Oh I understand him perfectly well. You may not know it by looking at me, but I can load some serious whoop-ass on anyone who tests me, ya know." Another weak laugh.

"That's okay, you don't have to."

"Well I want to. I'm sorry, but that is _not_acceptable on my terms. He's going down." She smiled and thanked me. After a minute of silence, a very loud sound interrupted us.

"What. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Baby." A stern voice asked from behind me.

"Good luck." Tetra whispered. I turned around to see a very broad looking man, wearing a red bandana on his head, and a threatening scar on the bottom of his eye.

I had to do this, for Tetra.

**This one was... weird. It was kind of a random thought, but I like writing about them in the future. Good or bad?**


	7. Heaven

**Heaven**

"I'm sorry." The blond pirate whispers as she takes her last step off of the side of the ship.

"Miss Tetra, no!" The biggest pirate yells. He runs to the side of the boat in attempts to grab her before it was too late, but with no avail.

The girl falls for a good five seconds until she hits the salty water with a hard smack. That part of the attempted suicide failed, but successfully knocked her out cold, making her sink deep into the coldest depths of the Great Sea.

"Tetra… Tetra wake. Sweetie, open your eyes. It's okay." The blonde's eyes flutter open and her eyelids expand all the way in attempts to take in the women sitting a foot away from her.

"M-Mom?" Tetra whispers, coughing up a bit of salt from the ocean. The woman, 'Mom', smiles.

"That's right sweetheart." Tetra rubs her eyes, then reacts accordingly to seeing her once-thought-dead mother in the flesh.

"Mom!" She exclaims and sits up to give her mother a giant bear hug. The Mother laughs.

"Ha Tetra, I missed you too. It's been too long since I've seen you're beautiful blue eyes. Your gorgeous little smile. You're lightning bolt locks…" The Mother runs her finger in a jagged pattern down her daughter's hair.

"I've missed you too, Mom. It's been so long. Ten years? Eleven? I think that's about right." Mom nods.

"Yep. I'm so glad to see you again, darling." Tetra smiles back, but something still confuses her.

"Mom, how am I seeing you? You died ten years ago an-,"

"Eleven, dear, eleven." Tetra's mom interrupts to correct her.

"Right. Eleven. But still. I mean I've missed you and all, but how are you here? In the flesh." Tetra touches her mom's arm just to make sure her statement was correct.

"Well sweetie, that's easy. You're dead." Tetra's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"_What._" She asks.

"Yes, which brings me to _my _question now. Why did you do it?" The brown haired woman asks right back.

"Do… what? Mom, I don't understand what you're talking about. I'm, dead?"

"Yes darling. You killed yourself." She uses the term 'killed yourself' so lightly, like it means nothing.

Then it all comes back to Tetra. The way she so simply stepped off her pirate ship, without a second thought for the people she'd affect so horribly. And it was all Link's fault.

"So why'd you do it, Tetra? Why? I mean I love you, but I'd rather look down at you from heaven then have you be with me. I don't want you dead." She sighs and one tear falls gracefully from her eye.

"Because of… because of Link."

"Ahh. I should've known. You can see him, you know." Tetra's eye light up.

"What? I can?"

"Yes. He's in another region of this land. But his fate… well after you commit suicide, you start to become… slightly… disfigured I guess you could say." Tetra thinks the worst, but follows her mother through a dense forest until they reach a small hut. "Well go on, knock on the door." Mother commands. Tetra nervously walks up to the solid oak doors, twiddling her thumbs. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice is raspy and commanding, and Tetra still fears the worst.

"T-Tetra. Link, it's me Tetra. I came back for… for you." She says. She hears a scoff inside the house, and a clicking of the door. It opens to reveal a much taller, older version of Link. His hair is a little past his chin, yet his chin is completely hairless. He is much taller then the pirate captain standing in front of him, and she is a little frightened. "Link?" _Maybe, _she thinks, _it's just because I haven't see him for a long time._

"Yes, it's me Tetra. Come in, come in." He looks up and sees Mother. He glares for a second and has Tetra step inside.

The cottage is very homey and cozy, with small pieces of art on the walls that all show pictures of… Tetra.

"Tetra, you don't know how much I've missed you. I'm so sorry I did that to you, that my actions caused…" He runs his hands through the air in front of the captain as he sits down, "This." He meant her being dead.

"It's okay Link, honest. I've missed you so much. I wouldn't be actually _alive _without you. I mean I would technically be _alive _but…" Link shushes her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh Tetra. I understand. It's okay." Link leans in, and his lips take the place of his finger. Tetra smiles, but pulls back.

"Good but… my Mom said that you become 'disfigured' when you commit suicide. How are you disfigured?" He sighs.

"Well every month after we're _here, _we are visited by a goddess. We choose, and they take away one body part every time." Tetra looks shocked.

"So… eventually we're all going to just be torsos? And another question, you've been dead for a month, what body part is taken away?"

"That's the price you must pay for prematurely taking your life away. And yep. I took away my pinky toe. So now I only have nine toes." Tetra nods.

"Oh…" A loud sound rumbles the cottage.

"MISS TETRA!" A familiar voice shouts across the room.

"Gonzo?"

**I know I know. I kind of wanted to end this story with a serious ending, but I thought putting Tetra's biggest follower in there would be the best. **


	8. Innocence

**Innocence**

"Mommy? When can I get a boyfriend?" She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Oh sweetie," She sighed, "Why would you want a nasty man in your life?" She laughed again.

"Nasty? But I think he's cute."

"Oh dear. Who are you talking about?" I started to point at the blond boy sitting on the sand at the beach, but she shushed me and whacked my hand. "Don't point, baby, it's rude."

"Okay, well it's the boy over there." When I saw Mom struggling, I added more, "Down in the sand." She oh'd and grabbed her telescope that was standing behind her. "Why are we here on this island anyway?" She laughed.

"Well actually darling, we're here to buy soup from that little boy's grandma. Do you want to meet him?" I almost tossed my sandwich into the sea out of excitement.

"Really? I can?"

"Well I still have to do some business with his grandmother, so sure you can. Play fair though!" I choked down the last of my sandwich and assured her that I would. We made our way down the ladder and walked across a bridge that connected the two islands of… Outset I think Mommy called it. "Okay, go play. I'll be out in a few minutes." I ran over to the boy, who was dressed rather strangely. He was wearing bright blue pants, and a purple sweater that had a big crab on it.

"Hi! My name's Tetra!" I sat down next to him, and he practically fell over in shock. One look at me, and he started backing up, like a crab, on his hands and feet. "No no no! Don't go! I just wanted to play with you!" The boy blushed and came back over next to me. "That's right. Sorry to scare you. Now what's your name?" I asked. He just stared at the ground. "Helllo?" He looked up and waved. "No! What's your name? Can't you talk?" He shrugged and poked his finger into the sand. Slowly and steadily, he wrote out L… I… N… K. "Li… nk." I sounded it out. "That's a weird name." He started writing again.

"S… o…" "i… s…" "T… i… t… r… a…" He spelt out right underneath his own name.

"Hey! That's not very nice. And that's not how you spell my name! It's like this," I put an 'e' over the 'i'. "There." I nodded and he spelled,

"S… o... r… y…"

"Link, you are not a very good speller. You spell sorry with two 'r's. Not one." He looked down and let out a little noise that resembled a sigh. It was cute. "Well fine. If we're going to play the quiet game, I bet I can beat you!" He smiled and nodded.

"O… K…"

"I…" "t… h… i… n… k…" "y… o… o… r…" "C… u… t… e…" I finished and looked at him and his face got red.

"R… i… l… l… y…" I fixed the spelling of his word and his sad excuse for a question mark.

"Y… e… p…" He let out a small 'mm' sound and spelled out, dreadfully slowly,

"W… i… l…" "y… o… o…" "b… e… e…" "m… y..." "W… y… f… e…?" I didn't even bother with the spelling mistakes. I giggled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He sat up and held the spot where I kissed, and cocked his head. He then bent down to write again, still holding his cheek with his right hand. "W… u… t…" "w… u… s…" "t… h… a… t…" It took him a second to copy down a replica of my question mark from earlier. "?" I gave up.

"I'm sorry; I just cannot take this not talking thing! Anyway, that was a kiss. And it meant yes, definitely." He smiled and leaned over to peck me on the cheek too. "So does this mean… you're my husband?" He nodded. He started to write in the sand again.

"i…" "t… h… i… n… k…" "y… o… o… r…" "B… e… y… o… o… t… i… f… o… l…"

"Awh Link! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around him like Mom did to me before bed. I kissed him one last time on the cheek when Mom yelled,

"Tetra, baby, time to go!"

"I'll come back some day, Link. I promise." He nodded and I ran to meet up with Mom.

"Did you make friends with him, sweetie?"

"Yep!" I said happily, barely containing my excitement. "We're ma…"

"What was that?" She asked as she set up the sail on the boat.

"We're… nothing." It was probably best to keep this one a secret.


	9. Drive

**Drive**

"Ohhugh! He drives me CRAZY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard footsteps and Gonzo shout,

"What was that, Miss Tetra?" He stood outside of my room. I turned, whipped out my knife.

"GONZO. GET THE FUCK OUT OR I WILL SLICE YOU INTO BARBEQUE PORK!" He started to cry, and ran outside. "God dammit what does it take to have some privacy in this place!" More footsteps, and I whipped around to see Niko at my door.

"If you play my game, you can have all of the pri-,"

"NIKO SHUTTHEFUCKUP, OKAY?" He backed up, holding his hands up in the air.

"No need to be rude, sheesh." I rolled my eyes and through a poison dart at him.

"Bulls-eye!" I shouted. "Right in the neck!" He fell to the ground with a _thump_ and I pushed him down the stairs. I stomped back to my desk and read through the letter one more time.

_Dear Princess Tetra,_

_I'm soz to tell you this, but I'm leavin' you for dis chick on Windfall. DAT ASS! She tight, and has sum prettyz bads daddy issues. I'll see ya 'round, gorgeous._

_Linkster_

_P.S. stay beautiful_

"LINKSTER? WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?" I shouted to the wood above me. I stomped outside and hopped up to the steering wheel. Gonzo was standing on the edge of the boat, threatening to jump off. "Gonzo, Windfall, NOW!" He turned to look at me.

"No Miss Tetra, I, ARGHHH!" _Sploosh! _

"Teeheeheehee!"

"Niko! Why you little… how'd you… the poison…?"

"Built up a resistance to it, cap'n."

"Well God dammit, there goes another valuable pirate. Annoying, but valuable. Why are you such a dumbass? I swear… one of these days…" I sighed. No use. I set the boat on auto-pilot to head towards Windfall, and in seconds, we were there. I parked the boat and jumped out, followed by me crew. "Ready to kick some ass, boys?" Niko jumped up and shouted,

"I have my vuvuzela!"

"HUZZAH!" The rest of them shouted, holding up a long, horn-like instrument.

"Uh… alrighty then. Well let's go. I'm pretty sure he's into that blond one, so to the Odds 'n' Ends store (A/N you know, the eskimo's shop)!"

"BZZZZZZZ! BZZzzZZzzZZZZ!" I held my ears in pain, releasing them to only reveal they were bleeding. Literally.

"GUYS!"

"BZZ!"

"STOP IT!" 

"BZZZzzz…" "Sorry Cap'n. They're so much fun though."

"I don't care. Save it. For the 'Linkster'." We all marched towards the center of town until we reached the 'gang' of 'killer' 'bees'. We all stopped as they circled us going,

"Bzz! Bzz! We're the Killer Bees!" They laughed and giggled.

"Niko. Let'm have it."

"Wha…?" The leader asked innocently.

"BZZZZZZZ! WE'RE THE REAL KILLER BEES, BUB!" They started writhing on the floor, screeching in pain.

"Let's go." We marched on until we reached the market stall. I spotted the blond chick making out with… oh wait. I spotted _Link _making out with some girl. "LINK YOU ASSWIPE! IMMA-"

"BZZZ!"

"AND I WILL-

"BZZ!" 

"YOU, AND"

"BZZzzzZZZzzz~" He stopped his making out and looked up at us. His shades dropped to the ground and so did his jaw. I looked down to see I was still only in my underwear.

"Whoops…"

"Tetra, I've missed you so much!" A tent rose on his green tunic and I shook my head.

"ATTACK!" I crossed my arms as my loyal crew mauled and destroyed Link and his precious girlfriend.

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: CRAZY EX-GIRLFRIEND

**Yay crack fic! I've never written one of these, but I was going for humor. **

**A word from our sponsor:**

**BZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZ**

**(That was a joke. I don't have a sponsor. Puh-lease) **

**You don't have to review this one. It was mostly for fun. I might post one sooner, because of this crap. Good for you guys!**


	10. Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

"Hey."

"What now Link."

"I bet I can beat you at-,"

"Not uh!"

"You didn't even hear what I was proposing!" Link complained loudly as him and I sat bored in the 'princess's chamber'. Whenever Link had extra time, he would come down to Hyrule and hang out with me, against The King of Red Lion's wishes of course.

"I didn't have to." Link gaped at me and scoffed. I winked and smiled.

"Well there are a lot of things I could beat you at, so your statement is invalid anyway. Like what if I asked you to compete in a testosterone contest? I would w-," I interrupted him with another catty remark.

"Lose?" He jumped up, face red in rage.

"NO! I'm the man here!"

"Ha, 'man'. And just because you're a man doesn't mean you have more testosterone."

"So you're proud that you have more testosterone than me?"

"Yes. And for the record, you just admitted that I do." Link looked to the ceiling, remembering his last words, and facepalmed.

"Dammit. Well if we had a competition to see who had the long penis, I WOULD win. I would hope so at least…"

"Okay, you got me there. You might just have a bigger penis than me."

"AGH!" Link screamed, making the whole room echo with his anger. "Okay, I have a competition I could beat you at. One that you actually have to work to get."

"Alright. Bring it."

"Okay, it's to see who can hold their breath longest."

"That's lame."

"Wh-hy?" Link mocked. He put his hands on his hips, screwed up his face, leaned forward and said, "Because you know you're gonna loooose?" I laughed and shook my head, placing my forehead on my outstretched fingertips to show my impatience.

"No. I'll have you know, I held my breath for a solid two minutes to unsnag a piece of seaweed off of our boat's rudder once."

"OH yeah!" Link asked, attempting to act bigger than he really was by puffing out his chest. "Well one time, I held my breath for a solid two and a half minutes on the account of not getting KILLED by hiding underneath a barrel from some creepy piggly-wiggly!"

"Yeah? Well I've spent days holding my breath, waiting for you to be a man and ask me out!" My hands shot to my mouth to catch the words I accidently spilled out. Link's eyes widened and he stared at me, mouth slightly agape.

"You win…" He whispered. I sweat-dropped and said,

"Well let's get on with the competition."

"Right. Now I'm going to count down to one with my fingers from three, and once the last finger goes down, start holding your breath. No cheating, alright Miss Pirate?" I laughed and nodded. "Fine, fine." He held up his hands. Three… two… one… and I swallowed all the air I could. No sweat.

Thirty seconds past, and I still wasn't feeling any of the usual effects from lack of oxygen. Link on the other hand had to sit down, probably to keep himself from passing out. I put my hands on my head to expand my lungs and winked at him smugly.

About one minute. Black spots started to cloud my vision and I felt my knees tremble a little. Link had started to rock back and forth in order to stay 'afloat'. I figured he'd lose in the next twenty seconds.

About one minute, 40 seconds, right on cue, Link gasps for air and falls onto the ground. Through gasps, he states

"Okay… you… win." But that wasn't going to stop me. I smiled and shook my head. It wasn't over 'till the last breath was taken. "Tet-, Zelda, you're going to pass out. Just breathe. You won." I shook my head again and smiled. I kept standing, my hands on my head still. "Zelda! Stop! Breathe!" I started walking in circles, because I felt like I was about to burst. "I'll give you a rupee if you breathe. Okay, fifty. One hundred! Breathe again, woman!"

Two minutes. Link's offered me up to a thousand rupees to stop. Magic number is two thousand, six hundred and twelve, but he didn't know that. I almost made it passed two minutes and thirty seconds when,

Link POV

"Zelda! Oh Goddess!" I rushed over to catch her, but she hit the ground with a loud thud. "I told you! I told you!" I tried fanning her awake, but no use. I cursed myself for not carrying around smelling salts on a daily basis. I reached for a bottle of my grandma's elixir, but all I pulled out was an empty bottle. "Wake up…" I whispered. I tried to think of all I could do to wake her up. I tried doing CPR, but I forgot how. All I remembered was the… mouth to mouth part. "Worth a shot." I leaned in and slowly breathed into her mouth, pinching her nose so no air would escape. I did it three more times until…

Zelda/Tetra POV

I woke up and opened my eyes to see Link's hair in my face, and all I felt was him pinching my nose and… kissing me. Even though all he was doing was breathing air into me, I closed my eyes so he would continue for a little longer. He stopped and I opened my eyes. Expecting him to be ecstatic, all I saw was him holding his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Tetra… I shouldn't have tried to prove myself. I think I love you. WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND DIIIIIE!" He shouted, and I winced. He only _thought _he loved me? Fate had proved that I was his princess and he was my hero! What gives? But I wouldn't embarrass.

I coughed and coughed, eyes still closed, and Link gasped. I fluttered my eyes open and he shouted for joy.

"Yay! I'm glad you didn't die! I thought you were done for!" He got up and helped me up, smiling, about ready to dance I was sure.

"Phew. Wow I'm glad I didn't die either. I was kind of scared as well. But guess what, Link?"

"What?"

"I totally kicked your butt." I wanted to say, 'I'm still kicking your butt', but I didn't think it was necessary to embarrass him anymore. Or myself.

He sighed. I smiled.

All in a day's work.


	11. Memory

**Memory**

"Tetra, you can't just tell _us _to clean, when you yourself aren't even participating in it as well." Mako said matter-of-factly. He just needed to shut up. My room wasn't that bad anyway. It just had… character.

"My room isn't that bad Mako. I mean everyone else's is at least ten times worse," I lied to save my own butt.

"Mm no. You can't just say that, and be defensive by saying your room has 'character'," He put up his hands and did air quotes. Jackass.

"Well it do-,"

"It's spring cleaning. Everyone has to do it. Even you, the _great _Captain Tetra." He pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and scampered downstairs to his room. I grimly looked over to my room. The door was wide open, revealing books upon maps upon maps, collectible rocks, clothes, everything scattered out on the floor. Even my jewelry box, containing all of my precious treasures, were spilled on the floor. I remembered I was looking for something in particular. Regardless, it looked like an earthquake hit my room. It was simply overflowing with character. I grumbled all the way to my room, treading through the ginormous pile of dirty and clean clothes. I sat on my bed with a 'hmph'. I stared at the giant mess, figuring out where to start. The clothes would probably be the hardest. Or maybe the maps. The jewelry would probably be the simplest. Possibly the books. Books… Something caught my attention when I looked at the scattered novels.

"Tootie's Log…" I whispered aloud. Then I shivered. _Tootie. _I hated that nickname. I couldn't help but laugh at it though. My mother had given me that name when I was very little, and it stuck all up until she had passed. "Hm…" I sat down and tucked my knees underneath me. I placed some other books on the shelf underneath my bed, but then picked up my old journal. I blew off the dust that was caked on the cover, and flipped to a random page. The book immediately skipped to a page where a small trinket was hidden between two pages. "What…?" I lifted a small necklace from the ancient (hardly, but it seemed like it) diary and supported the bottom part of the necklace with my left hand. It was a golden triangle, with what seemed to be a big triangle piece cut out of it. I blinked, then suddenly remembered what it was. My mother had said to keep it close to my heart, and to pass it down to my next generation. I looked down at the page that it was tucked in, and in my chicken scratch of handwriting, it was the story of how my mother gave it to me. I started to read.

_Today was inturesting. Mommy gave me a wierd necklace that has a goldan triaingl on it. Well kind of a triaingl. It is just like the outline of a triangle. Its very pretty. She says to keep it with me at all times, and to give it to my daturs when I get old. Like Im going to have chyldren. I asked her what was so important about it, and she says that its been passed down our famly ever since my grate grate grate grate grate grate grate grate grate gramma. Thats a long time. Maybee mor or less then that, but still._

I laughed at my spelling errors, but my heart swelled when I started to recall the event. But I started to wonder why I had to keep such an ancient old thing so close to me. "Maybe some day, a prince will come save me, and this will be the key to his heart…" I murmured to myself. I looked up and stared at my wall. "What the Hell am I saying…?"


	12. Insanity

**Insanity**

"We're _not _having a baby, Link."

"What! Why not! King said we'd have a future, and to have one, we have to take the next step! Progress!" It was official. My husband had gone mad.

"I don't _think_ so." He grabbed my hand and bent down on his knee. He quickly caught his balance after a small wave hit the ship.

"Please Captain? _Please_?" I looked around in anguish as I noticed the rest of the crewmembers staring.

"You proposin' again _Linky-Poo_?" Niko laughed manically and I shot him a look. He skipped around us, but Link stuck his leg out, causing the buck-toothed monster to fall on his face. What was most impressive was that Link didn't even look away from me.

"Please."

"You don't have to go through nine effing months of agony to have a stupid little sack of flesh pop out of _your _vagina!" I looked over when Niko quickly looked up.

"You have a vagina, Link!" He questioned and gaped. Tears started to fill his eyes. "I… I thought we were swabbies? What about… what about our anti-girl cl-,"

"NIKO GO AWAY!" Link sat up and swatted at Niko with the back of his hand.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL GO, YOU TRAITOR!" Link ran back to me, apologizing quickly.

"Anyway, I know it's insane, but come on. It'll be worth it. We have all the time in the world to raise a young one, especially our own flesh and blood. Right?" He pouted a little and brought me into a hug.

"I don't know, Link. I don't think placing a baby in a surrounding like this would be good for his brain-,"

"Grandma's house! I mean we could live there for a couple years!"

"But Aryll lives there…"

"You know what? She can go stay with that stupid Ivan kid on Windfall. I don't care. But if a calm environment is what he needs, then he'll get it. Or she. Tetra please. It's for the best." He separated from me and tilted his head slightly. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Fine. Fine fine fine."

"Can we get started today!" Link pleaded with a wide grin on his face. I smiled back. I loved his enthusiasm.

"Sure. Anything for my Linky-Poo. But one question. What was Niko talking about when you stopped him so suddenly…?" Link scratched the back of his head and blushed.

"Erm… nothing."

"Uh-huh…"

**Short I know. Mostly to get me out of my writer's block. Super unfortunate it strikes as I'm in the middle of huge project, right?**


	13. Misfortune

**Misfortune**

"Erm well. That's slightly unfortunate." Tetra commented on my current position. Which was right in the middle of the floor thanks to rotting weak wood and Niko, and a dare.

"Really darling? I thought it was kind of convenient." I dripped my voice full of sarcasm. "Yeah. Real great view of everyone's disgusting boots. I love it down here. Please, let me just stay in here for another hour."

"Oh alright then. Well me and the boys are going to go out on the town for a bit, but you know what?" She asked, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE BEFORE YOU GO!" I begged, but she just shrugged.

"No. Actually. I was just going to offer to get you a granola bar or something, since you're probably going to get kind of hungry just waiting there for a while. Oh, also, we seem to have some of the hammer-armed purple crab infestation. Unfortunate even more so, ne? Well good luck with that." She winked and walked off.

"TETRA! TETRA GET BACK HERE! AHH GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE HELP ME!" She stopped, raised her finger and said,

"You know, it's your fault. If you hadn't jumped off of the crow's nest, then you wouldn't be in this situation. Also," She turned her head, "I expect you to fix that gaping hole once you do manage to get out of there." She walked on and I screamed in frustration. I struggled around the pointy wood that started digging itself into my tunic.

After five minutes, I gave up.

After twenty minutes, I fell asleep.

Around thirty minutes seemed to pass until I woke up, face to face with a giant looking, purple crab.

"Ah!" I shrieked, attempting to jump back.

Oh right.

I was stuck in a stupid hole.

The crab blinked, and scuttled closer to my face.

"No no no no no no no no no. No no no. Get away from me. Awaaaaay!" I shouted. I blew on the crab and barked at it to make it leave, but it just snipped it's claws, cutting the air briskly. It took another step forward, and I gulped. "Not the face…" I squealed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, a large pincher grabbed my cheek.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to you Link?" Link had cuts all over, his face slightly bruised, and half of his hair missing. His eyes fluttered open to look at me. He spit out a tooth and murmured,

"_You_." I giggled nervously. While it was kind of funny to see him missing half of his precious hair, his tone made me, the most fearsome pirate-captain on the Great Sea, want to wet myself.

"Uhm… ha… er well I brought you a Nature Valley Bar. It's the peanut butter kind!" I added cheerily, but he just growled. "Okay, okay. You can have my Clif Bar, it's no-,"

"TETRA GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOLE."

**I seriously need to get out of this jam. This was awful.** **I've been getting better, and I think the next chapters will be better. Hopefully.**

**HAPPY, SHADOW! Don't call me a punk!**


End file.
